April Fools!
by softcuddling
Summary: Mikey and April prank Raph for April fool's day by saying April is pregnant with Mikey's child. Raph doesn't take it very well. - anon Please R&R! My TMNT blog is mutanteens dot tumblr!


Mutanteens Fanfic #2 | April fool's!

Anon: Mikey and April prank Raph for April fool's day by saying April is pregnant with Mikey's child. Raph doesn't take it very well.

April fool's!

…

"MIKEY GET BACK HERE!" Raphael shouted as he ran after his younger brother. "SON OF A **BITCH**!" Michelangelo ran for his _life_. He ran through the many obstacles that filled their home, jumping over tables, flipping over couches, and sliding through slippery floors. Michelangelo fucked up…again. It was supposed to be a harmless prank, but sometimes pranks don't always go as planned. Sweat streamed down the young turtle's forehead, panting for air and praying to God that he can survive through the day.

Raphael was the one turtle that you just can't mess with. No matter who you were…okay Master Splinter was an exception, but still. You just can't mess with the giant turtle. His size should already be the icing of the cake on how intimidating he was, but nope, it was his dreadful temper. Anger always flowed through his older brother's veins; no one knew why he was _always_ so mad at the world. So Michelangelo had a mission to make Raphael a happier turtle, but this was definitely not a very good way of doing so.

April panted as she chased after Raphael and Michelangelo. "Raph!" she yelled. It was no use. Raphael growled as he chased after his younger brother. Blocking basically everything around him as he ran, plotting Michelangelo's punishment for the shit that he has done. "Mikey!" April cursed under her breathe. Why was she so stupid! Why did she go along with Michelangelo's plan?!

-_Earlier that day-_

_"So angel cakes, I have the perfect plan to prank on Raph. It's April Fool's!" Mikey laughed. "What a crazy coincidence, APRIL!" Michelangelo laughed even more. "This is gonna be great babe." He sat beside the beautiful news reporter on the customized pizza box couch and grinned. Placing his large strong arm around her shoulder he leaned in and whispered his very thought out plan in her ear. As he finished he looked at her face and chuckled at April's reaction._

_"M-mikey I don't think that's a very good idea." She was shocked but thought it through. She knew how hot tempered Raphael was. Truly this was a very bad idea, but…she hasn't every really done a prank before, ever in her life actually. Although her gut was telling her, "Don't do it." She thought, "Why the fuck not." _

_"Alright Mikey, but we both know how pissed he'll get so we have to be careful." She told him. Mikey stood up and fist bumped the air with victory. "How are we going to do this?" she asked him. Mikey bent down beside his "girlfriend" and smirked._

_"Leave it all to me babe." _

_-Present time-_

"GOD I PRAY THAT YOU PLEASE NOT LET MY BROTHER LITERALLY KILL ME. PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR MY SINS AND I'M SORRY THAT I SAW ALL OF THOSE-" Mikey's quick and frantic prayer was rudely interrupted as Raphael finally caught him and slammed him into the hard cold ground. Raphael growled as he pressed Mikey's face down and inched his face close to his brothers preparing to ask for his final words.

"Bro, let me just say that I feel so sorry for you right now." Raph spat his toothpick out of his mouth and slowly took out one of his sais and inched it towards Mikey's face.

"L-LEO! LEO OH MY GOD HELP ME!" Michelangelo yelled out to his older brother but he was nowhere in sight. "FUCK!"

April ran towards the scene finally catching up. She was breathing heavily but there was no time to catch her breath as she witnessed the ultimate beat down between two brothers. She ran towards Raph and placed her tiny hands on top of his large hard shell. "Raph!" she yelled for the millionth time. "RAPH I'M NOT PREGNANT!" She saw how Raph stopped his Sai from reaching Mikey's face and sighed with relief.

"You're not pregnant?" he growled looking up at April but still kept all of his weight on top of Mikey.

"No!" Honestly she only wanted to have a little bit of fun. Nowhere in her mind did she ever even think that Raph would actually BELIEVE that Mikey would actually get her pregnant. She thought that Raph would just give a grunt and walk away. Or heck maybe just give a small comment on how stupid the whole subject would be in general or just SOMETHING like that. But no, that was completely not the case. Raphael Hamato actually _believed_ that Michelangelo, his youngest brother, actually knocked up April O'Neil.

"B-bro it was just a prank! It's April fools!" shouted Mikey from under his older brother's crushing body. Mikey tried with all of his strength to get away from Raph's weight but Raphael was twice his size. He would need more than just his strength to get away from his older brother's death trap. April placed her hands on her hips, clearly upset that Raphael didn't even get that this was all just a joke.

"The fuck is April _FOOLS_!?" Raph shouted.

April sighed. Great. She should have known that Raphael didn't even _know_ what April fool's was in the first place. It's not like Raph even owns a calendar in the first place! "It's a holiday where people pull pranks Raph!" April was very frustrated.

Raphael rolled his eyes and gave a good smack across Mikey's face. "If ya' ever pull that shit on me again, you're gonna regret it!" he shouted. Raphael stood up, scowling deeply as he left the area towards the dojo not even looking once towards April.

April watched him leave. His shoulders were slumped and she noticed that he was clenching and unclenching his fists. April should have known that Raph didn't know what April Fools was, but why on Earth did he get so upset? Yes, the joke was probably a bit too much, but why did he react so much the way he did? She looked down and watched as Mikey struggled a bit to get up. She lent him a hand and he accepted it with a smile.

"Thanks Babe." He coughed. "Damn, he needs to lose a few pounds." He sighed as he rubbed his plastron and his face. He had a slight red burn on his left cheek since Raph slammed his face hard on the floor. "Well," he said. "I'm gonna go order some pizza. Do you want some?"

"Mikey you're okay?" she asked confused. After what she had just experienced, she could have sworn that Mikey would have needed to head towards the medical room at least after the major smack down that Raphael has given him. Mikey casually stood in front of her looked down at her. He inched a bit closer than he should have towards her and leaned in beside her face.

"Doll, you should know that I go through this kind of stuff everyday ever since we were small kids. So don't worry about me 'lright?" He smirked and headed towards their classy vintage phone booth that Donnie installed inside the lair. It was an easy access to order pizza since they couldn't exactly go up top and order some pie's in person. That would definitely not be good.

April watched him leave, and then turned around facing the direction where Raph has disappeared. "_I wonder how he's doing_." She thought. Truly she felt very sorry for pissing him off so much. It was supposed to be some sort of hilarious prank. She walked towards the dojo through the empty lair. It was times like these where she wished Leo, Donnie and Master Splinter were around. She remembered very early in the morning today that Leo had set out towards city to get supplies with Donnie, and Master Splinter has set out to go find more blankets down in the sewer tunnels since the weather was starting to shift.

She sighed, knowing all too well that Raphael was probably punching walls, kicking tables and knocking down organized placed weaponry. As she started to enter the dojo she could already hear multiple grunts and groans. She took in a deep breath and entered. Watching intently at the large mutant turtle punching a section of the wall repeatedly. Sweat trickled down his body and April's breathe hitched. His muscles bulged out of his skin. Veins were popped up and April could have sworn that she just felt something strange in the inside of her stomach. Ignoring the feeling she walked in and inched a bit closer to him, carefully not getting in the way of his punching fits.

"Um Raph?" she said. Her voice was soft and innocent compared to the loud rough noises coming out of Raphael's mouth. He ignored her and continued to punch and kick his obstacles. He didn't feel like even looking at her right now, especially after how much Mikey has pissed him off earlier. He didn't want her to see how angry he was. Just the thought of April having- he can't even finish the dreadful thought. He grunted again, now currently punching his custom made punching bag. It was big enough to withstand his power. This was good because he probably would have ripped it to pieces by now.

"Raph please look at me," she pleaded. She may have sounded a bit desperate but the thought of her best friend being angry with her hurt her. She cared for Raph. She continued to watch him go through his explosive therapy and waited patiently. He punched his bag a couple more times and he finally stopped. He set his arms down slowly; his fists were clenching and unclenching. Breathing heavily he looked down at the ground, debating whether if he wanted to even look at April right now or not. Although knowing that she was patiently waiting a couple of feet behind him, shifting her weight and lazily moving her arms to brush a couple of strands of hair from her face, he knew that he pretty much didn't have a choice.

With a deep sigh, he straightened his posture and turned to look at her. He looked down at her and she looked up at him. A quick thought crossed his mind; he realized how short she was compared to his height. It was another one of those things that he really liked about her, but he mentally scolded himself. He shouldn't even think about her like that in the first place. She was a human. A beautiful human and he was a monster. He recently has been finding himself thinking about her a lot lately. He would have those late night thoughts, thinking about her long dark red hair and her pink beautiful lips. How would they feel against his? He truly didn't think that he'd ever know, which honestly made his gut turn. He hated himself.

She bit her lip and looked up at him. His eyes were so bright. They shined like a sea of gold, which was another way of making April's stomach flutter. She stopped her thoughts and focused. "Raph, I'm really sorry about the prank. I didn't think that you'd actually believe that-" Her sentence was interrupted by a light chuckle. "T-that MIKEY would actually get me pregnant." She chuckled some more and her mood lightened when she saw a very faint smirk across Raph's lips. She loved it when he did that. It felt as if she had just won a golden medal. It was a strange feeling of accomplishment since she knew that he was always in a bad mood. A person that would have Raph's personality was a very known fact that that person would rarely or even ever smile.

"Yeah well," He grabbed a hold of his belt and looked around the room. He felt awkward and he was really trying to avoid looking at her. Every time he saw her he would get that feeling again, he wasn't supposed to like her. He wasn't supposed to have any sort of feelings towards her. Master Splinter had told the turtles to take care of April no matter what. She was like a new member of the family. They are who they are today because of her. She was important. But he knew very well that he was a giant turtle, and there was no way in hell that she would ever have any sort of specific feelings for him…ever. Maybe she would see him as a friend, or maybe even a brother, but he was sure that that was that. "I just…"

He didn't know what to say. He can't just tell her how disgusted and angry he was that his little brother would even have the honor of even holding her much less having _sex_ with her. How the jealousy inside of him boiled. Knowing that anyone besides him would even get near her already made his anger grow tenfold, which was why he knew that _she_ was dangerous. She was dangerous because not only can basically control Raph's emotions but just thought of his feelings growing every second for her was already getting out of hand. She noticed his long pause and frowned. Inching herself a bit closer to him she lifted her hand gently and placed it on his cheek.

His thoughts crashed and he couldn't believe what was going on right now. He cleared his throat and very slowly looked at her. She was smiling, which made his heart start skipping beats, and started to rub his cheek. "Raph you don't have to explain to me anything. All I'm asking is if you can please just accept my apology."

Raph's stomach turned. Not only did she just rub his cheek but now she was asking for forgiveness. Staring at her beautiful smiling face…how can you STAY upset at the beautiful April O'Neil. Raph's throat was dry which made it extremely hard for him to say _anything_. Lucky for him, April was a very excellent observer and she just knew that Raph would forgive her. She giggled and grabbed his hand. She led him across the dojo, stepping over the spilled dumbbells and broken bricks and started to head over to the nearby bench. She sat down and made Raph sit down next to her. Raph couldn't believe what was going on, and if he didn't have his thick green scaly skin, she would definitely notice the blush across his face.

She placed a hand on his thick lap, and it was official. If April didn't stop her small and probably unintentional acts, he was going to lose it. With every form of strength in his body, he tried to control his emotions and _other_ things by taking deep long breathes. "Raph?" She sighed. "I should have known to not play around with you like that." She looked upset, sad even. Which made him upset. A wave of regret washed over him. Maybe he shouldn't of acted so harsh in the first place. Then again, he still would have beat the shit out of Mikey if he actually did get April pregnant.

Raph _knew_ what went down during sexual intercourse. He's had his fair share of magazines and old tapes that he's found deep in the sewers. Although by him knowing what exactly happens, and then putting the thought of Mikey and April doing…_that_, well no wonder he threw a tantrum. "April…" he sighed. He rubbed his face, trying to mentally get rid of the thoughts currently running through his brain, and tried to control his rising temper. "It's okay." It's all he could say. He wasn't someone that knew how to express his soft side. It has happened before, but only a rare occasions. It was still difficult though, which he knew that he should probably work on.

Just hearing Raph confirm his forgiveness made her heart skip a beat. She knew the emotions that she was feeling, but she had to stop herself for a second. It actually scared herself on the spot. Realizing that the past couple of minutes she's been getting nothing but butterflies in her stomach made her unease. It wasn't right. She knew that she shouldn't be feeling these feelings. She was a human and he was a mutant. In society, they'd call it bestiality and she knew that it was wrong.

She looked up at him, and caught him starring at her. He had a smirk across his face and she smirked back. Was this ethical? Probably not. She gave herself a moment to really look at his face and his physique. He truly was a remarkable species. His shoulders were broad and his hands were large and she could just imagine how powerful he truly was. How disciplined and smart he was. Every second that she looked at him, the more attracted she became towards him.

"Thank you."

He actually smiled and couldn't help but notice that she still had her hand on his thigh. She looked down at what he was looking at and squeaked, immediately moved her hand. "Oh Raph, I'm sorry." He couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction. She was very cute. Blushing she scooted herself a couple of inches away from him, realizing that she probably settled herself a bit too close to him. She didn't know what he thought of her, but she scolded herself for getting into his personal space like that.

"Hey it's okay." He said. With the bravery he suddenly found in himself he grabbed April's waist and scooted her closer to him. "There's no such thing as personal space." He chuckled at her stunned face and felt his stomach flip as she placed her hand on his thigh again. "April I'm going to tell you something, but you better listen 'lright?"

She nodded.

He placed his arm across her shoulders and inched his face closer to hers. April's heart started to beat fast. She gazed at his eyes then slowly found herself staring at his lips. "April…" he whispered. "If I ever find out that _Mikey_ gets _you_ knocked up…you don't want to even know what I'm gonna do." She thought that maybe she should feel threatened but instead found herself laughing. Her laughter caused him to start laughing as well, it was very contagious. He slowly, and with certain boldness, gave her cheek a light stroke before standing up.

"Come on," He reached out for her to grab his hand. She took it and looked up at him. "Let's go get some food."

Before releasing his light grip on her hand she held on to it tightly and made him look at her. She tiptoed and kissed his forehead. It lasted like forever but his heart skipped a beat and he truly wished that it did. "Raph…" she whispered in his ear. "Maybe you shouldn't be so jealous." She released his hand and started walking out of the dojo.

He starred at her as she walked away. Did she really just kiss his forehead? Did that actually happen? Was he dreaming? He pinched his hand and his heart flipped realizing that this was not a dream. He thought of what she said and scoffed. There was no reason for him to get jealous. As if he was going to let any man or turtle touch her in the first place.

Sorry for the typos. I was too tired to fix them, but hope you still liked the story! Please R&R!


End file.
